Mlp fanfic la igualdad llega a ninjago
by Brony3000
Summary: Los elementos de la armonía han sido robados del árbol de la armonía por una antigua enemiga, las mane six deberán seguirla hasta otra dimension para recuperar los elementos, ellas se alearan a los ninjas para combatirla, se creara amor entre cuatro personajes, deberán darse prisa para recuperar los elementos y a si salvar a equestria.
1. capitulo 1 Misión

Mlp fanfic la igualdad llega a ninjago

Capitulo uno misión

Equestria es un lugar mágico y lleno de armonía pero no toda equestria es así hay un punto de esta tierra mágica que casi ningún poni conoce, te has preguntado a donde fue a parar tirek si es así la respuesta es el tártaro, el peor lugar que existe en equestria para ver, a ningún poni le gustaría estar ahí, pero los guardias reales asignados no les queda de otra que estar ahí pues es su trabajo y son ordenes de celestia nuestra historia comienza aquí.

El tártaro

Se podía ver a la vista a varios guardias vigilando a los prisioneros, haciendo nuevas prisiones, pero había una en especial desde el último escape de tirek celestia mando a reforzar la seguridad de su prisión, para entrar tenías que pasar a varios guardias, en el interior había varios dragones para detener a los intrusos o al mismo tirek si lograba escapar de la última trampa, al final tirek está en una jaula pero esta está dentro de un gran escudo mágico, que es casi imposible de romper.

En la entrada del tártaro una figura encapuchada del tamaño de un poni empezó a caminar como si nada entre el lugar, pero no paso mucho para que un guardia la detectara.

-tu alto como entraste aquí, quien eres-pregunto el guardia deteniendo al encapuchado.

-como entraste aquí-pregunto otro guardia que había llegado.

No hubo respuesta de parte del encapuchado, cosa que enfado a los guardias.

-responde maldito, que haces aquí-grito el primer guardia al encapuchado.

-te comió la lengua el ratón eh-dijo el otro guardia riendo.

-quítense de mi camino inútiles-dijo el encapuchado con voz femenina dando a entender que era una hembra.

-¿qué? maldita, como te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera-dijo el primer guardia arto de la encapuchada.

-creo que tenemos que darte una lección-dijo el otro guardia alzando su casco con la intención de golpear a la encapuchada.

-no lo creo-dijo la encapuchada deteniendo el casco del guardia con magia para después romperle la pierna entera, el guardia dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo por su pierna herida, su compañero lanzo un rayo de magia de su cuerno hacia la unicornio encapuchada pero esta creo un escudo mágico deteniendo el rayo-tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para detenerme-dijo la unicornio encapuchada dando una sonrisa, seguido de esto levito al guardia y lo arrojo contra una pared y luego a otra para después arrojarlo junto con su compañero.

-alto ahí-se escuchó a lo lejos, la encapuchada volteo y vio como una gran cantidad de guardias pegasos, unicornios y terrestres se dirigían a ella a gran velocidad, la encapuchada se limitó a caminar hacia ellos a paso lento sin ninguna prisa, un guardia pegaso se abalanzo hacia ella con la intención de taclearla pero fue detenido de la nada al igual que sus demás compañeros, todos estaban confundidos hasta que vieron a la encapuchada, ella miro a los guardias y estos estaban confundidos hasta que se escuchó el sonido de muchos huesos romperse seguido de esto los guardias cayeron al suelo adoloridos respirando con dificultad, la encapuchada siguió su camino hasta una gran puerta, alrededor de esta había unos guardias a la encapuchada no le importó solo se limitó a lanzar un hechizo de sueño a estos que cayeron rápidamente dormidos, se tele transporto al otro lado de la puerta, los dragones al detectarla le dispararon grandes llamaradas de fuego, la encapuchada corrió con gran agilidad esquivando todas las bolas de fuego, uno de los dragones se decidió a caer hacia ella empicada, -ningún poni no autorizado puede estar aquí-dijo el dragón rojo aumentando la velocidad de su caída, la encapuchada lanzo un pequeño rayo hacia el dragón que al principio no le hizo nada, pero segundos antes de impactar el dragón se detuvo, su color se volvió de un tono gris e hiso una reverencia a la encapuchada-que quiere que haga, mi ama-dijo el dragón ahora gris aun arrodillado, -encárgate de ellos-dijo la encapuchada para que el dragón saliera volando en dirección de sus antiguos compañeros, los dragones trataron de razonar con el pero eso fue inútil no se decidieron a atacarlo hasta que uno de los suyos fue herido de gravedad en el rostro por parte del dragón gris, los dragones atacaron al antes su amigo con gran ferocidad, la encapuchada aprovecho la distracción para acercarse a la última prueba lo único que la alejaba de su objetivo era un gran escudo mágico tan grande como una casa.

-uh esto será un poco difícil pero no será tan complicado romperlo, con esto bastara-dijo sacando de su capucha una pequeña bolsa, de esta saco cuatro plumas de diferentes colores, una era blanca, otra era azul oscuro, otra era rosada y la última era lila, se puso a dibujar un gran cuadrado alrededor del circulo y en cada una de las cuatro esquinas puso una de las plumas, ella se alejó un poco e hizo que brillar su cuerno.

-por el poder del sol, por el poder de la luna, por el poder del amor y por el poder de la magia, te ordeno escudo que desaparezcas-dijo usando la voz real de canterlot, mientras sus ojos brillaban y su cuerno era cubierto aún mas de magia, las plumas empezaron a brillar tan fuerte casi como el mismo sol, el gran escudo empezó a agrietarse hasta que en un segundo este se destrozó como un espejo se destroza al ser golpeado con una piedra, la encapuchada se acercó a una jaula que se encontraba en el interior del ahora destrozado escudo, el prisionero miro confundido a la visitante.

-quien eres y que haces aquí-pregunto un tirek flacucho y débil con los dos brazos encadenados uno al otro, desde el interior de la jaula.

-quien soy…mi nombre es starlight glimmer y vine aquí por tu poder-dijo quitándose la capucha revelando su identidad.

-mi poder no me hagas reír aquí ya no hay nada de poder que me puedas robar, pero en otra parte yo a ti si-dijo tirek con una sonrisa maliciosa y lanzo sus cadenas al cuello de starlight y la aprisiono contra la jaula.

-prepárate, eres una tonta al venir aquí-dijo tirek abriendo su boca empezando a succionar la magia de starlight.

-uh, jajaja realmente eres estúpido-exclamo starlight riéndose, tirek se confundió por la reacción de la yegua, el esperaba que ella tuviera miedo, pero segundos después tirek empezó a sentirse débil, y vio como la magia que le estaba robando a la yegua volvía hacia ella, tirek soltó a la yegua eh intento detener el flujo de magia pero starlight se lo impidió, levito a tirek y lo golpeo contra los barrotes de la jaula varias veces para confundirlo, después de confundirlo lo dejo en el suelo y le quito hasta la última esencia de magia que le quedaba, al terminar se alejó del cuerpo sin vida de tirek el cual era ahora una bolsa de carne, starlight se dirigió hacia donde los dragones estaban peleando y vio que la mayoría fueron vencidos pero el dragón que ella controlaba estaba acorralado por seis dragones que estaban heridos pero no tanto como el dragón gris, starlight chiflo con fuerza para que el dragón la oyera, este al oírla voló esquivando a los demás dragones hasta llegar con ella, starlight subió a la espalda del dragón y ambos escaparon del tártaro gracias a un hechizo de ceguera que despisto a los dragones.

En el castillo de canterlot

Celestia estaba con el vientre un poco más grande de lo normal, ella se encontraba revisando varios papeles importantes, sobre la economía, las disputas, las celebraciones etc… al terminar se puso a caminar por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llego a la habitación de luna, luna se encontraba durmiendo así que salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar despertarla, ella siguió caminando hasta que fue detenida por un draconequus que se le apareció de repente.

-hola discord cuál es el problema-pregunto celestia al dios del caos.

-ten me llego una carta que era para ti parece importante, porque tiene un poco sangre-dijo discord.

-no te habrás atrevido a leerla, verdad-dijo celestia.

-que yo, claro que no por quien me tomas-dijo discord con una aurora de ángel en su cabeza.

Celestia prosiguió a leer la carta, segundos después celestia dejo caer el papel y miro a discord.

-tú ya sabias esto-pregunto celestia a discord.

-no del todo, solo lo de la muerte de tirek, y que un ser mágico aumento su magia aun nivel casi a los de las alicornios-dijo discord algo preocupado.

-oh no debo encargarme de esto, iré por unos guardias y-celestia fue interrumpida por discord.

-no puedes en este estado si sufre el más mínimo daño tú y él bebe podrían salir heridos-dijo discord con preocupación.

-no te preocupes estaremos bien-dijo celestia tratando de convencer a discord.

-no celestia no permitiré que les ocurra algo-dijo discord sin ceder.

-de acuerdo, creo que le diré a twilight y a sus amigas si pueden hacerse cargo-dijo celestia vencida, y no es por menos la preocupación de discord pues celestia estaba embarazada con dos meses y por qué él bebe es de discord ella ya estaba teniendo complicaciones a pesar de no tener muchos meses de embarazo pero por ser parte draconequus le causa problemas.

En el pueblo de ponyville

Los ponis andaban disfrutando de un bello día soleado pues hoy no hay lluvia programada, en las calles de ponyville estaba brincando de un lugar a otro comprando varias cosas para celebrar alguna fiesta, ella se detuvo a comprar serpentinas, hasta que llego a la alcaldía allí se encontraban el resto de sus amigas ayudando con la decoración.

-hey pinkie pie, ya tienes lo que faltaba-pregunto rainbow a su amiga rosada.

-claro que si dashie-contesto pinkie dando un gran salto para abrazar a su amiga voladora, pero por el peso de pinkie rainbow no aguanto el peso extra de pinkie y ambas cayeron al suelo.

-chicas se encuentran bien-pregunto twilight a sus amigas.

-si twilight no te preocupes-respondió pinkie.

-oigan chicas ya está listo-dijo rarity a sus amigas las cuales voltearon y vieron una gran estatua de cristal representando a sus amigas usando el rainbow power.

-es hermoso rarity-dijo fluttershy.

-wow, terroncito enserio te luciste-dijo Applejack.

-gracias chicas-dijo rarity agradecida.

Es te día era genial no solo porque era un bello día soleado si no que era el tercer año de paz en toda equestria desde la derrota de tirek, y ese es el motivo de esta fiesta. Pero la paz fue interrumpida por un fuerte temblor que estremeció a toda equestria, el temblor era tan fuerte que algunas casas se empezaban a derrumbar twilight al notar esto creo un gran escudo mágico que protegió a todos los habitantes de ponyville, y lo hizo justo a tiempo pues una casa estuvo a punto de caer sobre pinkie y fluttershy, twilight se alivió al ver que ningún poni fue herido, momentos después el temblor paro, twilight se alegró por esto, pero luego noto que todos los ponis miraban el cielo asombrados, ella no comprendía porque estaban haci hasta que ella miro el cielo, ella que tan sorprendida con lo que vio que se quedó bocabierta, no lo podía creer el cielo estaba oscuro sin ni siquiera estaba la luna o estrellas o rastro del sol, de la nada apareció un portal a tan grande que se veía a lo lejos, los ponis estaban aterrados pues no sabrían que ocurriría, de la nada se escuchó un gran rugido, este venia del bosque everfree, de entre los arboles salió un dragón gris adulto con varias heridas, llevando un pequeño cofre entre sus garras, del lugar que venía el dragón salía una gran nube de humo, momentos después el gran portal se cerró provocando una onda expansiva que hizo que logro hacer que el escudo que había creado twilight se agrietara casi llegando a romperse, pero todos los que estaban dentro del escudo cayeron de espaldas por la onda expansiva, incluyendo a twilight que al car perdió la concentración y su escudo se rompió, twilight estaba agotada apenas si podía respirar por el gran esfuerzo que hizo, ella estuvo punto de caerse pero fue detenida por sus amigas que lograron atraparla a tiempo.

-twilight, te encuentras bien-pregunto fluttershy a twilight.

-si fluttershy solo necesito recuperar el aire-dijo twilight para tranquilizar a sus amigas.

-vaya twilight eso fue genial lograste hacer un gran escudo para protegernos justo a tiempo, sabía que eras buena con la magia pero no pensé que fueras tan poderosa-exclamo emocionada rainbow dash.

-si lo sé, pero…-twilight se detuvo de repente al notar que faltaba alguien del grupo-un momento donde esta spike, spike-grito twilight asustada de que algo le hubiera pasado al bebe dragón.

-twilight, por acá-dijo spike corriendo en dirección a sus amigas.

-oh spike estas bien, que alegría-dijo twilight abrazando a spike.

El abrazo fue interrumpido por un eructo de spike, al principio twilight se enfadó, pero luego noto una carta.

-es una carta de la princesa celestia-pregunto pinkie.

-sí y…. o no-dijo twilight sorprendida.

-o no que-preguntaron sus amigas y spike.

-starlight ha vuelto y eso no es todo, el portal que vimos hace unos momento fue ella se fue a otro mundo, pero no solo eso se llevó los elementos y el amuleto del alicornio-dijo twilight preocupada.

-¡QUEEE!-dijeron las chicas y spike.

-la princesa quiere que vayamos a canterlot-dijo twilight.

-deberíamos de darnos prisa no creen-dijo spike.

-que ocurre spike-preguntaron todas.

-eso-dijo spike señalando el castillo de la armonía el cual estaba empezando a ponerse de un color podrido perdiendo su brillo.

-vámonos ya-dijo twilight tele transportándose a ella, sus amigas y spike a canterlot.

Al llegar a canterlot se dirigieron rápidamente al castillo, al entrar notaron que celestia no estaba en el trono.

-al fin llegan-dijo discord saliendo de la oscuridad.

-discord donde está la princesa celestia-pregunto twilight.

-vengan está en la enfermería con luna-dijo discord sin mirar a las ponis.

-le ocurrió algo a la princesa luna-pregunto rarity.

-no luna está bien la que está mal es celestia-dijo discord.

-que la princesa celestia está mal démonos prisa-dijo twilight alterada.

Al llegar a la enfermería discord las llevo a la habitación donde estaba celestia, luna estaba sentada al lado de la cama de celestia.

-princesa celestia se encuentra bien-pregunto twilight a su antigua maestra.

-twilight, chicas, spike me alegra mucho que ya han llegado, si estoy bien solo con un poco de nauseas-dijo celestia la cual se encontraba en cama.

-que es lo que ocurrió-pregunto fluttershy.

-todo esto es mi culpa-dijo luna apenada.

-no es tu culpa luna pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera-dijo discord.

-muy bien chicas deben prepararse discord explícales lo que deben de hacer-dijo celestia.

-claro cielo, muy bien ponis y dragón síganme-dijo discord llevándolas a la antes habitación de los elementos.

-que hacemos aquí-pregunto Applejack.

-como sabrán una antigua enemiga suya, ha viajado a otro mundo-dijo discord.

-si-dijeron todas a excepción de spike.

-pues esa unicornio, se llevó los elementos y el amuleto del alicornio, pero no solo eso también robo la magia de transformación de los changelins incluyendo a chrysalis, también posee uno de los cristales del rey sombra y también posee ahora la magia de tirek-dijo discord.

-tirek-dijo fluttershy.

-si él ahora está muerto-dijo discord.

-muerto-dijeron los presentes impresionados.

-si, al igual que chrysalis y sus changelins-dijo discord.

Las chicas y spike guardaron silencio por la noticia.

-ustedes deben de ir al mundo que fue ella, y detenerla, recuperar los elementos, el amuleto del alicornio, antes de que equestria sean consumida por las plantas malignas-dijo discord.

-un momento plantas malignas, no son las de tus semillas-pregunto rainbow dash.

-sí, yo retrasare su propagación todo lo posible en lo que ustedes regresan-dijo discord algo apenado.

-y como se supone que iremos a ese mundo-pregunto rarity.

-con esto- dijo discord mostrándoles el espejo que twilight y spike usaron para ir a la equestria humana.

-oye como lo conseguiste-dijo twilight.

-con mi magia claro, pero por las ordenes de cely-dijo discord.

-muy bien chicas vamos, tú también spike-dijo twilight pero fueron detenidas por discord.

-un momento solo ustedes irán spike debe quedarse aquí lo usaremos a él para comunicarnos con ustedes ya que cely no puede usar por ahora su magia-dijo discord.

-está bien, lo lamento spike-dijo twilight.

-no te preocupes-dijo spike.

-uy iremos a otro mundo me pregunto cómo será-dijo pinkie dando saltos.

-ah twilight el espejo las llevara al mundo que fue ella y no crea que sea la otra dimensión paralela de equestria-dijo discord.

-si no te preocupes discord-dijo twilight.

-muy bien ponis es hora de irse el destino de equestria depende de ustedes buena suerte-dijo discord poniéndose un traje militar.

-cuídense mucho-dijo spike despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-muy bien vámonos-dijo twilight y las seis corrieron hasta entrar al portal.

-espero que lo consigan-dijo spike.

-muy bien spike ve a la enfermería con luna y celestia y yo retrasare el crecimiento de las plantas del everfree-dijo discord.


	2. Capitulo 2 Visitas inesperadas

Mlp fanfic la igualdad llega a ninjago

Capitulo dos visitas inesperadas

La ciudad ninjago dejo de ser esa ciudad moderna, para volver a ser la ciudad tranquila de antes, los ninjas ahora solo disfrutaban de la paz, pues en varios años no ha habido ninguna amenaza desde la derrota de morro, el poder del airjutzu desapareció, pero el sensei garmadon volvió.

En la escuela de niños bien portados(es la que antes era la de niños malvados)

Kai se encontraba dando una clase de biología, que para todos sus alumnos resultaba aburrida.

-muy bien chicos, unos minutos más y todos podremos irnos ok-dijo kai a los alumnos, quienes solo dieron un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Diez minutos después, la campana sonó dando a entender que era hora de que los alumnos se fueran a casa, kai salió de su salón y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, en la sala, Jay se encontraba jugando fuerzas con cole, el cual estaba superando a Jay sin problemas, nya hablaba con el sensei wu y zane quien ya había sido cubierto con piel artificial para ya no parecer un robot, Lloyd por su parte estaba leyendo unos comics, Jay no aguanto más y fue vencido por cole, el cual celebro su victoria, en ese justo momento llego kai, quien no aguanta las ganas de reír al igual que el resto de su equipo.

-creí que ya habías dejado de jugar con cole a las fuerzas Jay-dijo kai.

-no hasta vencerlo-dijo Jay con los brazos cruzados.

-pues seguirás perdiendo por siempre-dijo cole sonriendo.

-como estuvo tu clase kai-pregunto Lloyd a su amigo.

-más o menos, esos niños nunca escuchan lo que digo, es como si no existiera-dijo kai caminando al refrigerador para después sacar un sándwich de este.

-tranquilo, así son casi siempre solo tienes que hacer tu clase algo un poco más interesante para ellos-dijo nya a kai.

Su conversación siguió por algunos minutos más, hasta que decidieron salir de la escuela, Lloyd se fue con kai y nya a entrenar, zane se fue con Jay y cole a los videojuegos, y el sensei wu fue a visitar a su hermano y misako.

En el centro de la cuidad ninjago las personas, tenían un día normal, pero eso no era todo en la calle también habían serpentins quienes ahora eran considerados parte de la sociedad.

Una pequeña niña caminaba por la calle con su madre hasta que la pequeña diviso algo en el cielo.

-mami, mira-dijo la pequeña atrayendo la atención de su madre.

-que ocurre hija-pregunto la madre.

-mira-volvió a decir la pequeña apuntando con su dedo el cielo, la madre alzó la vista, quedándose impresionada, pronto las demás personas y algunos serpentins, miraron al cielo y quedaron sorprendidos, no muy lejos en el cielo, se abrió un pequeño portal del cual salieron seis esferas de diferentes colores cayendo a una increíble velocidad, hasta llegar a caer en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. La gente y serpentins de ninjago se acercaron al lugar donde solo algunos vieron las esferas, era casi imposible ver que era lo que había caído pues una densa neblina de polvo obstruía la vista de los presentes, cuando la neblina se divisó un poco, los ciudadanos lograron ver seis figuras que parecían ser de equinos, pero antes de que lograran ver con claridad, un gran brillo morado obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos, al poder abrirlos, no había rastro de las figuras, solo quedo un gran cráter en su lugar.

En otra parte de la ciudad (para ser exactos en otro callejón), las mane six cayeron de golpe al suelo.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo rainbow dash.

-que son esas criaturas, twilight-pregunto Applejack.

-son extrañas-agrego rarity.

-son humanos, creo-dijo twilight.

-como que crees-pregunto pinkie confusa.

-es que no son como los humanos de canterlot high, ellos son de diferentes colores, y no tan cuadrados, así que no se si son humanos o no-explico twilight a sus amigas.

-pero son peligrosos-pregunto fluttershy con miedo en su voz.

-no fluttershy, no creo que nos hagan daño-dijo twilight para calmarla.

-terroncito donde crees que deberíamos de empezar a buscar a starlight-pregunto Applejack.

-umm, déjenme ver-dijo twilight llevándose un casco a su barbilla.

En el barco volador de los ninjas

Lloyd lanzo unas shuriken a kai, el cual las esquivo con agilidad, nya atrapo las shuriken y las lanzo hacia Lloyd, quien las esquivo fácilmente pero kai le llego por un lado y le lanzo una bolas de fuego, Lloyd apenas si pudo esquivarlas, dio un gran salto, pero nya lo atrapo en el aire dentro de una gran bola de agua, Lloyd uso su poder dorado para escapar, al lograrlo hizo un arco dorado, de este lanzo varias flechas doradas a kai y nya, quienes apenas podían esquivar las flechas doradas de Lloyd, una de las flechas da en la prenda de kai dejándolo pegado al piso de madera, kai intento zafarse pero no lo lograría a tiempo varias flechas iban hacia a él, antes de que estas le dieran nya hiso un gran muro de agua para detener el avance de las flechas, kai logró zafarse y lanzo una gran bola de fuego a Lloyd, este lanzo una bola de poder dorado la cual se estrelló con la bola de fuego de kai creando una pequeña explosión, Lloyd cayo de pie al suelo a ver dónde se encontraban kai y nya pues no se podía ver casi nada porque había una nube de humo en todo el barco, con lo poco que podía ver Lloyd logro ver a penas varias figuras corriendo por todas partes, Lloyd para lograr verlos creo una onda expansiva de su poder dorado logrando divisar el humo, cuando pudo ver con claridad vio a varios kai y varias nya alrededor suyo.

-¿quién es el verdadero kai?-preguntaron todos los kais al mismo tiempo a Lloyd.

-y ¿Cuál es la verdadera nya?-preguntaron todas las nyas a Lloyd.

-umm ese truco no lo conocía, pero si se cómo adivinar quienes son los verdaderos-dijo Lloyd para después correr a una gran velocidad disparando varias bolas de poder dorado a los kais y nyas, quienes no lograban ver a tiempo los ataques para esquivarlos, Lloyd siguió disparando sus bolas de energía hasta que nada más quedaron una nya y un kai alrededor de varios charcos de agua, quienes se veían cansados al igual que Lloyd.

-vaya eso fue intenso-dijo kai sentándose en el piso de madera.

-sí creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por ahora-dijo nya sentándose al igual que su hermano.

-de acuerdo fue un buen entrenamiento-dijo Lloyd para también sentarse y hacer que sus flechas desaparecieran del piso de madera.

-me sorprendiste con tus flechas doradas Lloyd-dijo kai al más joven.

-a mí me sorprendió tu velocidad Lloyd te has hecho muy rápido-dijo nya.

-gracias, yo sí que no esperaba que hicieras tantos clones de agua antes los has hecho pero no tantos-dijo Lloyd a nya-y esa última bola de fuego no la esperaba kai-dijo Lloyd, para que después los tres se rieran, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por una alarma que sonó en toda la nave, los tres se apresuraron a llegar a ver el monitor.

-que es lo que ocurre nya-pregunto kai.

-esto no es posible hay un dragón atacando la ciudad de ninjago-dijo nya extrañada.

-pero si estamos aquí como es que no hemos sabido nada-dijo kai incrédulo.

-creo que nos concentramos mucho en el entrenamiento, miren-dijo Lloyd apuntando una gran nube de humo negro que venia del otro lado de la ciudad.

-les avisare a los otros, ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzare-dijo nya a kai y Lloyd.

-de acuerdo-dijeron ambos para después decir ´´ninjago´´ y aparecer con los trajes Techno, seguido de esto marcharse al lugar donde estaba el dragón.

En el lugar del ataque los ciudadanos corrían asustados del gran dragón gris, los serpentins trataban de hacerle frente para proteger a los ciudadanos, pero el dragón con un simple coletazo los dejaba fuera de combate.

-¡donde están ponis!-grito el dragón con una voz monstruosa.

Como respuesta obtuvo un rayo mágico morado, el dragón miro hacia de donde había venido el rayo y pudo ver a seis ponis no muy lejos.

-nosotras no tenemos ningún problema contigo, pero si lastimas a estos ciudadanos te enfrentaremos-dijo rainbow dash de forma amenazante.

-dinos donde esta starlight y los elementos de la armonía-exclamo twilight al dragón.

El dragón no respondió solo se formó en su rostro una gran sonrisa macabra, las yeguas se sintieron un poco intimidadas.

-se los diré si me derrotan-dijo el dragón abriendo sus alas.

-claro que lo haremos-dijo Applejack.

-entonces listas-dijo el dragón volando hacia ellas a una increíble velocidad, en un parpadeo estuvo enfrente de ellas, twilight apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para crear un escudo mágico para protegerse a ella y sus amigas, el dragón dio un coletazo tan fuerte que el escudo salió volando con las yeguas dentro de este atravesando tres edificios, las yeguas se levantaron adoloridas del suelo pues el escudo de twilight se rompió al tocar el suelo.

-están bien chicas-pregunto twilight a sus amigas pero estas no pudieron responder pues en ese momento el dragón dio otro coletazo que por poco las aplasta, rainbow dash aprovechó un descuido del dragón y voló hasta el hocico de este para darle una fuerte patada, el dragón dio un pequeño gruñido, y lanzo una llamarada de fuego a rainbow, quien hubiera esto hecha polvo en estos momentos de no ser por Applejack que la quito del camino de la llamarada. Pinkie pie saco de la nada su cañón de fiestas y dentro de este metió varios pasteles que también saco de quien sabe dónde, y los disparo hasta el dragón dándole en los ojos dejándolo ciego por unos momentos, rarity se concentró y de las calles de ninjago saco varias jemas y con estas ataco al dragón causándole algunos cortes, fluttershy solo se limitó a usar la mirada.

-discúlpeme señor, pero usted no tiene derecho a hacerles daño a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad, así que amigo dinos donde esta esa unicornio y los elementos de la armonía-dijo fluttershy al dragón usando la mirada, el dragón se sentía muy débil e indefenso al recibir tal mirada de la pegaso, estuvo a punto de decirle lo que ella quería, pero se las ingenió para liberarse de su mirada por un momento y dio un inmenso gruñido, que hizo que las ponis cayeran de espaldas.

\- ya basta de juegos, es hora de acabar con esta tonta batalla-dijo el dragón a punto de lanzar una inmensa bola de fuego, pero fue envestido por un dragón dorado un poco más pequeño.

-están bien….pero que rayos-dijo un chico vestido con un traje rojo que le cubría el rostro, montado sobre un dragón que parecía estar echo de energía roja, mirando a las ponis.

-uh hola-dijo twilight saludándolo con su casco algo incomoda.

El chico estuvo a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por un pedido de ayuda de parte de su compañero.

-kai ayuda-dijo Lloyd esquivando un mordisco de parte del dragón gris, pero Lloyd no vio que el dragón iba a golpearlo con su cola y lo saco volando contra un poste de luz para después caer al suelo y perder por el momento a su dragón dorado.

-aléjate de Lloyd-dijo kai para que después su dragón rojo se abalanzara a atacar al dragón gris. Kai se dirigió a Lloyd para ayudarlo, mientras su dragón se enfrentaba al otro más grande.

-chicas creo que es nuestra oportunidad-dijo twilight a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron y se pusieron en posición.

-Lloyd estas bien-pregunto kai a su amigo en el suelo.

-si kai solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza-dijo Lloyd sobándose la cabeza, pero fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido de dolor, los dos voltearon y vieron como el dragón rojo de kai caí desde una gran altura desvaneciéndose, enfrente de ellos el dragón gris apareció de la nada con la intención de aplastarlos, pero fue interrumpido al notar un leve temblor en la tierra, el dragón gris y los dos ninjas voltearon, y vieron como las seis ponis, empezaron a levitar mientras eran cubiertas de una aurora de arcoíris, sus crines incrementaban de tamaño y cambiaban un poco su aspecto, lo tatuajes que tenían en sus flancos brillaban y en sus piernas aparecían esos tatuajes.

-ahora-dijo twilight para que después sus ojos y los de las demás brillaran y de ellas salió un gran rayo de arcoíris, el dragón gris trato de defenderse lanzando su fuego pero fue inútil fácilmente el rayo de arcoíris lo venció por unos momentos un gran brillo inundo a toda la ciudad de ninjago, cuando el brillo despareció el dragón se había vuelto un dragón un poco más pequeño pero con su color natural.

-eh donde estoy-pregunto confundido el dragón.

-descuida estarás bien ahora entra aquí y podrás ir de nuevo a equestria-dijo twilight, creando un portal del tamaño del dragón con la ayuda de sus amigas, el dragón paso a través del portal y este se cerró a después de que el entrara, seguido de esto las seis volvieron a su estado normal.

-hola, disculpa quienes son-dijo Lloyd atrayendo la atención de las chicas, quienes se voltearon a verlo pero antes de que respondieran las seis cayeron al suelo de repente, twilight fue la última en perder el conocimiento, lo último que vio fue el rostro de kai algo borroso y detrás de el una gran luz blanca.

Twilight despertó en un lugar desconocido para ella, miro a su alrededor intentando reconocer algo lo único reconocible allí eran sus amigas que estaban dormidas en camas, al igual que ella estaba antes, parecía que estaban en un cuarto echo de madera, pero por alguna razón sentía como si todo el lugar se moviera, decidió despertar a sus amigas, para después ir a ver quién las había traído aquí y con qué propósito, las seis yeguas caminaron por los pasillos de aquel extraño lugar, se detuvieron en seco al oír el sonido de voces, las seis pegaron las orejas a la puerta para oír lo que decían, al parecer hablaban de lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, y lo deliciosa que estaba la cena, por este tema pinkie pie no pudo evitar que su estómago no rugiera de hambre, las seis rezaban por que no la haigan oído, twilight escucho unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, para cuando intentaron moverse de ahí la puerta fue abierta desde adentro, las seis cayeron de golpe bocarriba.

-parece que ya despertaron, como se encuentran pregunto el sensei wu-a las seis ponis.

-eh sensei por que le está preguntando eso a unos caballos-pregunto cole confuso.

-oye a quien le dices caballo-dijo rainbow dash volando enfrente de él.

Todos tenían cara de ´´pero qué carajo´´, excepto kai, Lloyd y wu.

-pero cómo es esto posible, como es que puedes hablar-pregunto Jay emocionado.

-a que te refieres siempre hemos podido hablar, bueno no siempre cuando éramos bebes no, pero desde potras sí, pero cuando comemos-dijo pinkie pero fue interrumpida por Applejack quien le tapó la boca con uno de sus cascos.

-pinkie creo que ya entendieron-dijo Applejack quitando su casco de la boca de la poni rosada.

-okidokiloki-exclamo pinkie con su felicidad que la caracterizaba.

-muy bien creo que deberían de presentarse, no creen-dijo wu a las yeguas.

-así claro, mi nombre es twilight sparkle-dijo la alicornio de color lila.

-yo soy pinkie pie, es un gusto conocerlos, espero que seamos amigos-dijo la poni rosada saltando.

-mi nombre es rarity, es un gusto-dijo la unicornio.

-mi nombre es rainbow dash, soy la pegaso más rápida de toda equestria-dijo la pegaso azul con aires de superioridad.

-yo soy Applejack, es un placer-dijo la poni naranja con su sombrero de vaquero.

-mi nombre es fluttershy-dijo la pegaso amarilla con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

Después de ellas los ninjas se presentaron, los ninjas tomaron asiento al igual que las yeguas.

-uh disculpe wu como es que usted no se impresiono de que pudiéramos hablar, aparte de kai y Lloyd no recuerdo haberlo visto antes-dijo twilight con curiosidad.

-si sensei porque no se impresiono-dijo zane.

-presten atención, bueno lo que pasa es que yo ya sabía que esto pasaría-dijo wu caminando hasta un estante.

-pero como-dijeron los demás al unísono.

-ya lo sabía porque es parte de una profecía-dijo wu sacando un libro antiguo del estante.

-como que una profecía, que profecía-pregunto twilight.

-bueno la profecía, va así, años después de que el gran tirano fuera derrotado, un nuevo mal de otro mundo invadiría ninjago, seis criaturas de ese otro mundo ayudarían a los protectores de ninjago a combatir a este mal, pero tendrían que usar el poder más poderoso conocido por esa especie el poder de la armonía, y también necesitarían el poder de los protectores de ninjago, el mal cobraría demasiada fuerza, y una de las criaturas y uno de los protectores de ninjago, tendrán el poder suficiente para el final derrotar a esa criatura-acabo de leer el sensei ese viejo libro.

-un momento, como que criaturas-dijo rarity algo ofendida.

-eso es lo que dice aquí-dijo el sensei.

-me lo permitiría por un momento-dijo twilight al sensei.

-claro ten pero no entiendo como lo vas a…-dijo el sensei.

-aaa que-pregunto twilight sosteniendo el libro con su casco.

-ah olvídalo, por ahora se quedaran aquí, en tres horas más se irán a dormir-dijo el sensei refiriéndose a todos.

Las ponis y los ninjas comenzaron a relacionarse, pinkie pie estaba jugando un videojuego con Jay.

-oye nunca habías jugado este videojuego verdad-pregunto Jay a pinkie.

-no, pero es muy divertido-dijo pinkie presionando los botones del control.

-entonces como es que eres tan buena, casi estas al nivel de kai-dijo Jay algo asombrado.

-no lo sé, solo sé que si se trata de algo divertido soy la mejor, si toma eso-dijo pinkie brincando de alegría por haber vencido a Jay, el cual seguía impresionado.

Rainbow dash estaba conversando con zane.

-wow así que eres un ciborg-dijo rainbow dash impresionada.

Si, mira-dijo zane abriendo una compuerta de su brazo izquierdo, para después presionar un botón y de este apareció una pixal holográfica.

-hola rainbow dash, mi nombre es pixal, espero que encuentres nuestro hogar agradable-dijo pixal.

-por supuesto, esto es tan genial-dijo rainbow alegre.

Rarity se encontraba hablando con nya

-vaya así que eres modista-dijo nya.

-sí y no es por nada que soy la segunda mejor modista de toda equestria-dijo rarity algo presumida.

-eso es adorable-dijo nya.

-disculpa adorable-dijo rarity confusa.

-si pues veras nunca eh visto ropa en un poni-dijo nya a rarity.

-o era por eso, si quieres puedo mostrarte-dijo rarity.

-claro-dijo nya.

-tienes algunas telas que no ocupes-pregunto rarity.

-si-dijo nya señalando ropa que ya no usaba.

-excelente hay suficiente material aquí, muy bien cascos a la obra-dijo rarity para después hacer brillar su cuerno, minutos después rarity había hecho un vestido rojo, largo con flores blancas y varios retoques que hacían ver el vestido llamativo, pero el vestido no tenía forma para un poni.

-wow rarity se ve hermoso-dijo nya impresionada.

-si es para ti, pruébatelo-dijo rarity.

-gracias-dijo nya yéndose a una cortina para cambiarse.

Segundos después nya salió con ese vestido que la hacía verse hermosa.

-y como me veo-pregunto nya algo sonrojada por la pena.

-te vez divina demo admitir que creí que no te quedaría bien, pero me equivoque te queda excelente-dijo rarity mas que alegre.

Cole y Applejack se miraban fijamente, ninguno parecía ceder a la mirada del otro

-así que tú eres el más fuerte de aquí eh-pregunto Applejack al chico de cabello negro.

-sí, y tú eres la más fuerte de tus amigas-dijo cole a la poni naranja.

-date prisa terroncito, no seré tan ruda-dijo Applejack segura de sus palabras, sentándose y poniéndose en posición de fuerzas.

-ja no me hagas reír are que te retractes de haber dicho eso-dijo cole con una sonrisa agarrando el casco de Applejack.

-listo-dijo Applejack.

-por supuesto-dijo cole.

-ahora-dijeron ambos, y empezaron a hacer fuerza, cole se impresiono de la fuerza de Applejack, así que empezó a ejercer más fuerza, Applejack hizo lo mismo, ambos parecían tener la misma fuerza.

-cómo es que eres tan fuerte-dijo cole dando casi todo de sí.

-pues veras, tantos años de golpear árboles y trabajar en una granja no solo te hace de carácter fuerte si no también físicamente-dijo Applejack orgullosa, dando casi toda su fuerza.

Cole no tenía pensado perder contra nadie, y menos una poni, así que hizo uso de toda su fuerza, Applejack no podía mantener su casco en el aire por mucho tiempo, su casco estaba a punto de tocar la mesa en la que estaban, de la nada la cutie mark de Applejack empezó a brillar y la fuerza de Applejack se incrementó tanto, que con un pequeño impulso le gano a cole, pero no solo eso, también por accidente lo azoto en el suelo rompiendo la mesa.

-vaya eres muy fuerte, creo que te subestime-dijo cole en el suelo.

-a lo siento cole, no tenía la intención de derribarte al suelo-dijo Applejack ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras su cutie mark perdía ese brillo y volvía a la normalidad.

-no te preocupes, solo no se lo digas a Jay-dijo cole.

-claro, guardare el secreto caramelo-dijo Applejack guiñándole un ojo.

Fluttershy se encontraba tratando de mantener una conversación con Lloyd

-así que fluttershy, que fluttershy qué opinas de nuestro mundo-pregunto Lloyd a la pegaso.

-bueno es…muy pintoresco-dijo fluttershy algo tímida.

-oye me puedes decir porque eres tan tímida-pregunto Lloyd a fluttershy.

-bueno veras, cuando era una pequeña pegaso en el campamento de vuelo yo era muy débil para volar y unos chicos siempre se burlaban de mí, hasta que un día rainbow dash vino a mi rescate, estuve bien, por unos años supere mi timidez , pero cuando alcance la madurez, varios ponis adultos se burlaban de mí, incluso una vez estuve a punto de ser violada, pero por fortuna logre escapar y ese tipo se encuentra en la cárcel, últimamente me siento más segura de mi misma junto con mis amigas, pero siempre tengo miedo de conocer a alguien nuevo, porque no sé si esa persona se ha de fiar-acabo de decir fluttershy con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

-oh veo que no somos muy diferentes-dijo Lloyd atrayendo la atención de fluttershy.

-porque lo dices-pregunto curiosa fluttershy.

-bueno cuando era pequeño mi madre me dejo en un internado para niños malvados ahí estuve cinco años sin saber nada de mis padres, mi padre lo deje de ver desde los dos años, en ese internado siempre me molestaban, un chico puso hormigas en mi cama una noche, los demás días eran de burlas, hasta que termine siendo expulsado por no ser lo suficiente malvado, después de eso libere a casi todos los serpentins, y todos me traicionaron, por mi culpa mi tío fue comido por el gran devorador, pero por suerte el logro escapar, luego comprendí mis errores y decidí hacer el bien, por obra del destino resulte ser el ninja verde, tuve que renunciar a mi niñez, pero todo eso lo supere gracias a mis amigos, así que te aseguro fluttershy que puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Lloyd con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-de acuerdo-dijo fluttershy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En la cubierta del barco volador, twilight se encontraba leyendo el libro de la profecía, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de pisadas, ella volteo a ver quién era, ella vio que era kai, quien la saludo con su mano.

-hola no te molesta si estoy me siento aquí contigo-dijo kai.

-claro que no siéntate, es tu hogar después de todo-dijo twilight sonriéndole.

-de acuerdo-dijo kai sentándose a un lado de twilight-oye puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo kai.

-claro que quieres saber-dijo twilight dejando el libro en el suelo.

-porque se desmayaron, después de esa transformación tan asombrosa-pregunto kai.

-supongo que porque los elementos de la armonía no están en nuestro poder o porque no están en el árbol de la armonía-dijo twilight.

-elementos de la armonía-dijo kai alzando una ceja.

-si mira vez mi cutie mark-dijo twilight señalando su flanco, kai al mirar hacia donde ella apuntaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-s-si-dijo kai tartamudeando, mientras apartaba la vista, él no sabía porque se había sonrojado.

-bueno veras los elementos de la armonía son la magia más poderosa que tenemos, pero mis amigas y yo los representamos, pinkie pie es el elemento de la risa, fluttershy es el elemento de la bondad, rarity es la generosidad, rainbow dash es la lealtad, Applejack es la honestidad y yo soy el elemento más fuerte soy el elemento de la magia-explico twilight.

-y si ustedes son los elementos, porque necesitan los originales-dijo kai.

-porque de ellos obtuvimos el poder para hacer esa transformación, además el árbol de la armonía los necesita porque si no los tiene, equestria será cubierta por plantas malignas-dijo twilight algo preocupada.

-oh ya veo pues te aseguro que las ayudaremos a recuperarlos-dijo kai.

-gracias kai-dijo twilight más animada.

-oye no te parece bella la noche-dijo kai acostándose en el suelo de madera, poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-si se parece mucho a las noches que hay en equestria, claro que esta no es gracias a la princesa luna-dijo twilight.

-princesa luna-dijo kai.

-si ella nos trae la noche y la princesa celestia nos trae el día, ellas son alicornios muy fuertes-dijo twilight extrañando un poco su hogar.

-princesas, alicornios, oye twilight tu eres una alicornio no-pregunto kai.

-si por-dijo twilight.

-así que eres una princesa, princesa de que eres de la magia-pregunto de nuevo kai.

-no kai, muchos al principio se confundieron con eso, yo soy la princesa de la amistad-dijo twilight.

-amistad, entonces no eres poderosa-dijo kai.

-claro que no soy tan poderosa como celestia o luna, pero si soy poderosa por ser el elemento de la magia si yo me lo propusiera podría destruir montañas, aunque ya lo hice, pero eso fue cuando tuve el poder de las demás princesas-dijo twilight.

-el poder de las demás-dijo kai.

-si era algo necesario yo era la única de podía acabar con él, pero estaba equivocada necesitaba a mis amigas y gracias a ellas podemos hacer esa transformación tan poderosa-dijo twilight sonriendo, ambos se miraron por unos momentos twilight se perdió en los ojos carmesí de kai y kai se perdió en los ojos morados de twilight, de la nada varios juegos artificiales empezaron a explotar en el cielo.

-que es lo que celebran-pregunto twilight.

-la derrota de morro-dijo kai.

-morro-dijo twilight alzando una ceja.

-es una historia que te contare otro día-dijo kai.

Los dos se quedaron observando los fuegos artificiales por un rato, sin darse cuenta la mano de kai y el casco de twilight se acercaron hasta tomarse de estos, ellos al darse cuenta se soltaron rápidamente.

-lo siento twilight, no era mi intención-dijo kai levemente sonrojado, tratando de disculparse.

-no te preocupes, creo que iré por un sándwich y me iré a dormir-dijo twilight también algo sonrojada, tomando el libro.

-buenas noches, descansa-dijo kai despidiéndose de twilight.

-si igualmente-dijo twilight yéndose de ahí directo a la cocina.

Al llegar saco un sándwich, por desgracia tenia carne, twilight quito la carne y se puso a comer el sándwich, dejo el libro en el estante que le correspondía, terminando se dirigió a el cuarto que el sensei wu les había dado, al entrar las demás ya estaban dormidas, twilight se fue a su cama, sin hacer ruido para evitar despertarlas, se acostó y cerro sus ojos para prepararse a dormir, antes de caer en el mundo del sueño, a twilight le llego a la mente la cara de kai, ella se sonrojo un poco y cayo profundamente dormida.


End file.
